


The love for your brother is more importantly than anything less

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [2]
Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: An sick and emotional hurt/comfort fanfiction about a fact I read it about Youngmin of him being the most emotional and most sentimental of all the members.I'm not good at summary and sorry for the long title.Platonic use of nicknames.So enjoy!!! <3 <3 <3 <3Credit to my friends from Amino:Georgia Leigh and kpopfan because of they're ideas and help. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has bad days and good days. And kpop idols are not excluded. But with the twins is other story. They have at least a bad day almost in every week. 

When he wake up the next day Youngmin realized that will be a bad day as he woke up feeling sick. His head and stomach are hurting him and he was also nauseated. 

But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that they need to practice for they soon to be come concert that will be in a month. Everyone knows that in times like that they're leader is extra harsh. 

He knows that he will make mistakes due to being sick and the worst part of all is that is extremely sensitive and emotional. He usually keeps his composer when his scolded and he left and cry where no one can hear him and see it. But he doesn't think he will have that luck now that his sick. 

After he exited from the shower he walked to the kitchen and the merely smell of food was making his nausea worse.

 He looked to see his twin beside Minwoo talking with him, not sparring him any glance. Sign that he was still upset after they argument from yesterday.

Sighing he walked to the table sitting beside Jungmin, not his usually spot beside Kwangmin.

"You two still don't talk with each other?" Jungmin asked eyeing the twins.

Kwangmin said nothing only continued his conversation with Minwoo and Youngmin looked down at his food.

"You two are twins. You should understand each other better than us," Minwoo said.

"No when your twin is a bastard" said Kwangmin.

Youngmin get up from the table.

"I'm not hungry and I will go and wait in the van for you."

After that the 6 minutes older twin walked away from the kitchen and left the dorm outside, entering in the van.

In the kitchen Donghyun looked a little angry at the younger twin.

"Kwangmin-ah I know that you are upset but you need to know when you go to far. Youngmin-ah is your twin and he's the most emotional and most sentimental of us."

"I don't care anymore hyung."

Donghyun sighed and returned to his food.

After 10 minutes they finished eating and left the house going to the van where Youngmin was waiting for them.

Opening the van they saw Youngmin in the back, besides left window on the phone. They entered in the van, Donghyun in the drive seat, Hyunseong beside him, Kwangmin and Minwoo in the middle and Jungmin beside Youngmin. 

 Youngmin glanced a little from his phone at his twin who was happily chatting with the others. 

The twins were always close from the beginning. They always help each other when one of them was hurt, sick or sad. 

When they're little Youngmin was always crying from simple things. Even when Kwangmin falled and scraped his knees, Youngmin was the one who cried. His twin was always worried when he started to cry from simple things but they're parents always treated them with calm. When they were older they're parents told them that Youngmin is very emotional and  sentimental  like they're mother. And that will always cry happy, sad or painful tears even from minor things.

When they joined the company then later debuted with 4 more boys in Boyfriend the others knew that is sensitive and emotional but they don't know that he have a tendency to cry from everything.

So they have the tendency to treat him as a fragile being but he always safe and calm when is with Kwangmin.

He remembered the incident from a few months ago when he read without wanting bad comments about him and the rest and he closed himself in his, Kwangmin and Jungmin room.

Flashback:

_After he read the negative comments about him and the rest of his band, he could feel tears burning in his eyes._

_He threw the tablet on the couch and runned to his room avoiding the worried glance and locked the room, throwing himself in the bed and beginning to cry._

_2 minutes later he heard someone knocking at the door._

_"Youngminie, sweetheart open the door please," Donghyun said behind the door. "Please open the door."_

_"Hyung let me try", Kwangmin said. A few seconds later. "Youngminie-hyung please open the door and speak to me."_

_Youngmin opened the door a little and let his brother in then closed the door._

_Kwangmin looked at his twin and he could feel his chest ache at the sight of him. His eyes are read from crying and on his face are tears that continue to fall. He stroked with his thumb his face removing the tears that are replaced by the new ones. He took his brother hand walking on the bed where they sit down and hugged Youngmin to his aching chest._

_"It's ok Youngminie. It's ok. Don't cry anymore. You know I don't like seeing you cry." Kwangmin said rocking them both and with a hand caressing his hair and the other rubbing his back. "Shh shh it's ok."_

_At the end he cried himself to sleep and when he wake up later he saw his brother beside him hugging him even in sleep._

* * *

 

"Youngmin - ah we are here", said Jungmin broking him from his thoughts. 

Youngmin nodded and get up from the van. 

"Are you ok. You are a little pale?" 

The others except Kwangmin - making his chest ache - looked worried at him. Youngmin only nodded and started to walk in the company direction, the others following close bye, hopping that the day will end fast and nothing bad will happen. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Youngmin walked in the company and left to his practice room. In the first two hours he got vocalism then dance practice for another 2 hours. Lunch and again dance because that's what they need to practice more.

He walked to the vocalism practice together with Minwoo. The maknae looking worried at him.

"Are you sure you are ok Youngmin-hyung? You are really pale and you didn't eat anything at breakfast."

"I'm ok Minwoo-ah. Don't worry about it."

"It's has something to do with your brother. We know that you two are very close as you are twins but after the argument from yesterday you don't even look at each other."

"Is has nothing to do with him. Kwangmin is just childish and stubborn. You can't talk with him when is like that."

Arriving in the room they began to warm they're voice and after 5 minutes the vocal coach has told them to start practicing. Fortunately for him his voice wasn't scratchy and he could sing normal. Unfortunately his head is pounding hard everytime is opening his mouth to sing.

After an hour of practice his head began to pound so bad that he stopped in the middle of singing to grip his head kneeling. 

"Youngmin-ah are you ok?" the vocal coach asked kneeling beside him together with Minwoo.

"My head is just hurting me that's all."

"I think we should end for today. Minwoo-ah take Youngmin-ah to relax room until the others are finished."

"Of course. Thank you hyung."

Minwoo took Youngmin by the arm lifting him gently from the ground and left the room after the coach gived him painkillers. He helped his hyung to the relax room and helping him sit on the couch.

"Here hyung," he said giving him the painkillers and a bottle of water.

"Thank you Minwoo ah."

Youngmin took the pills with water then he layed his upper body on the couch, his head resting on the armset.

One hour later the others returned from they're practice and Youngmin was in sitting position on the phone assuring the maknae 10 minutes earlier that his headache has faded.

They took 10 minutes rest then they all walked to the dancing room for the first session of dance practice.

Being lead dancer his dance moves were supposed to be smooth and perfect as a main dancer. But in the past hour he maked more mistakes than ever and they needed to start from the beginning a lot of times. 

When he maked another mistakes Donghyun stopped the music and turned angry at older twin. 

"What's wrong with you today. You always do good in dancing but today you make a lot of mistakes. If your head is not at dancing than go home. I don't need airheads. Especially know when the concert is close by." 

Youngmin keeped his head down the all time bitting his lip hard. Usually his twin is on his side when is being scolded but know he could feel that is on they're leader side. 

Youngmin took his bag and left the dance room. Leaving, his stomach began hurting him bad and he could feel his nausea coming back in full force. He threw his bag on the floor and runned to the bathroom. Arriving there he kneeled beside the toilet and began to throw up the water and pills he took 2 hours ago. After he finished he cleaned his mouth and collapsed beside the sink, and put his knees to his chest and began to cry. He cried so much that he managed to cry himself asleep. 

 "You've kind of harsh with Youngmin-hyung", Minwoo told Donghyun as they walked to the relax room for they're lunch. 

"Sometimes you need to be harsh Minwoo-ah. He maked a lot of mistakes."

"Yes hyung, but"...

He didn't finished because Hyunseong talked.

"This Youngmin bag", he said pointing to the bag from the floor.

"That's strange. He never doesn't leave without him",said Jungmin.

"That's because I think is sick", said Minwoo making the others look at him. "Earlier he got an headache at vocal practice after an hour. The coach told us that we finished and to take Youngmin-hyung to the relax room where I give him some painkillers. My point is that I don't think he's 100% fine as he maked so many mistakes."

"If his bag is here that he could be close too. Let's go and find him."

"It can't be hard", Kwangmin said. I think is in the bathroom. His bag is close that bathroom so it's here ".

The others nodded and walked to the bathroom close to them. When they entered they saw Youngmin on the floor asleep with tears marks on his face. Kwangmin chest clenched at his twin sight. If he would have forgive his brother than he Youngmin would have come to him telling him that is sick.

Hyunseong kneeled in front of him and touched his forehead. "Is a bit warm but I don't know is from fever or that he cried himself to sleep."

"How do you know that he cried himself to sleep?" Jungmin asked.

"He's tears marks are fresh. So he cried himself to sleep.", he said brushing his hair with one hand and cleaning his tears with the other.

"I'm going to call the manager and tell him what happened",Donghyun said. Take Youngmin and go to the van. We go home. "

They nodded and Hyunseong lifted the younger in his arms walking out of the building at they're car followed close by the others except of Donghyun who remained behind to talk with the manager.

Hyunseong opened the door and was about to climb with Youngmin in the back when Kwangmin took him by the arm.

"Hyung can I...?

" Sure ", he said smiling knowing what Kwangmin wanted.

Hyunseong give Youngmin to Kwangmin and the younger twin climbed in the car with his brother and put him on his lap.

5 minutes later Donghyun returned and climbed on the passenger seat beside Hyunseong who was on the drive seat.

"I talked with the manager and he told me to take care of Youngmini if he's sick and if he get worse to take him at the hospital."

The others nodded and Hyunseong started the back. In the back Kwangmin was stroking his twin hair looking worried at him. 

_" You are going to be ok. I'm going to make sure of that."_


	3. Chapter 3

 On they're way to the dorm Youngmin whimpered and buried his head in his brother stomach without knowing who is he. Kwangmin shushed and brushed his hair and put his hand on his forehead. 

"Hyunseong hyung I'm pretty sure that his warmth isn't from his crying. He's having a fever"

"How bad Kwangmin? Dongyun asked?"

"Not so bad. But still."

"Don't worry Kwangminie we will be home soon and we will take care of Youngmin."

"Hyung when we arrive can I stay a little alone with him?"

"Sure Kwangminie sweetheart."

15 minutes later they arrived at they're home and everyone exited from the car except Hyunseong who will park the car.

Inside Kwangmin took his brother in they're and Jungmin room and put him in the bed.

In the living room Minwoo was on the sofa, his head down.

"Are you ok Mini baby?" Jungmin asked worried. "You've been quite all the way. Something that is unusual for you."

"I'm ok hyung. I'm just worried for Youngmin hyung and I can't shake the guilty feeling."

"Mini baby. None of this is your fault. You said with your own mouth that Youngmin said that he was feeling better after taking the pills."

"Yeah and if is someone fault than it's mine." Dongyun said. "You were right Minwoo. I was to harsh to him. I'm the leader I could have figured that something was wrong as Youngmin never does so many mistakes."

"Yes but I could have take his side when you scolded him."

"Then what?" Hyunseong said across the room. "Youngmin would have continued to dance and sooner or later he would have collapsed his situation being worse than now."

No one said nothing knowing that what Hyunseong said was true. The twins always hide from them when they are sick or hurt and sometimes they only found out when the situation becomed worse.

Later Jungmin and Minwoo decided to watch TV and Hyunseong was helping Donghyun preparing the lunch.

In the twins and Jungmin room Kwangmin was caressing his brother forehead with a cold washcloth. It's past almost 30 minutes by the time they arrived home and Youngmin didn't wake up yet. He managed to change his clothes when he brought him in the room with a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and covered him with an thin sheet.

10 minutes later some was knocking at they're door.

"Enter".

The door opened and Hyunseong entered in the room.

"Donghyun send me to ask you if you are going to eat lunch here or in the kitchen when is finished."

"Here hyung."

"Ok. I'm going to bring you the food and something light for Youngmin when he will wake up."

"Thank you hyung."

"No problem."

Later when the food was ready Hyunseong brought the twins the lunch. Kwangmin was eating his food when he heard his brother moaning and saw him moving. He put the tray on the table and raised from his chiar sitting at the edge of his brother bed.

" Youngminie can you hear me?" he asked brushing his hair.

Youngmin opened his eyes and his vision was foggy. When he got clear he could see his younger twin looking down at him worried.

But no. His brother is mad at him. He didn't even take his side when he was scolded. He couldn't be worried about him. He flinched when he felt his hand on his head and tried to move from his hand.

Kwangmin eyes widened when he felt his twin flinching at his touch and saw him trying to move from it.

"It's ok Youngminie is just me. You don't need to be afraid of me. I promise."

Youngmin ignored him and tried to move away in continue but in vain as his body was weak.

Kwangmin took his brother by his shoulders and brought him in his arms holding his twin to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have forgaved you. Our argument was stupid and you became sick and didn't tell me because I wasn't talking to you and know you are afraid of me. I'm so sorry." Kwangmin said that words over and over rocking his brother.

Than he could feel his older twin returning the hug only weaker and buried his head in his chest. He could feel his chest clenching painfully when he could feel his shirt becoming wet and his brother shaking.

"Shh it's ok. I'm going to take care of you exactly like you did so many times. Shh it's ok. I got you your alright."

His brother managed to cry himself asleep again. When he laid him back in the bed he took the cloth and began to clean the tears marks. After that forgetting about the food he laid beside him and put him closer. A few minutes later Kwangmin closed his eyes and falled asleep with his twin in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Hyunseong entered the twins room to retrieve the tray he found them both asleep in Youngmin bed. The younger twin was holding the older in his arms closer to him.

Normally he would have take a picture to show it to others and later to be used as blackmail but know it's not the right time as Youngmin is sick. He walked beside them and put his hand on the sick boy forehead, checking for the fever.

His fever get down a little as he wasn't feeling as warm as early when they found him in the bathroom. He took a blanket and covered the twins with it and Youngmin snuggled closer to Kwangmin making Hyunseong smile. He brushed the both boys hair and then he took the tray with Kwangmin plate were he remained half of the food and Youngmin plate that food was untouched and left the room.

When he waked up Youngmin realized three things:1. Outside was dark, meaning that it's was late in the night or early in the morning.

2.His twin was sleeping beside him and both are covered with a blanket.

3\. His stomach was hurting him so bad that is felling like is about to explode.

Fortunately he doesn't feel like is going to be sick. That thing giving him a little bit of comfort.

He fisted his hand on the bedsheets and tried to move in a more comfortable position. The movement making his stomachache worse. He whimpered pitifully and tried to suppress his tears, but in vain.

Kwangmin waked up when he felt his brother moving but he thought it's was nothing wrong. But when he heard him whimpering he decided that something was definitely wrong. 

He sit up in sitting position gently and opened the lamp from bedside table. 

"What's wrong Youngmin?" he asked worried and his eyes are widened when he saw his brother tears. "What's wrong? Are you hurt"? 

"Hurts", is the only thing he could say. 

"Where?" No response. "Where Youngminie?" he asked again. 

"My stomach. It's hurt so bad." 

"Ok. It's ok. Shhh. Do you think that you will be sick?" 

Youngmin only shaked his head and managed to find his twin hand and took it holding it hard. And Kwangmin needed to suppress an wince as his twin was clenching his hand hard. 

He lifted the blanket from his brother, then his t-shirt and began to rub his stomach in circles gently.

"Are you two ok? Jungmin asked from his bed.

He waked up recently when he heard the twins talk and decided that if he was there then he could help them.

" Youngmin got a bad stomachache but is isn't nauseated. "

Jungmin has get up from his bed and walked to Youngmin. He sit at the edge of the bed and looked at the sick boy. First he touched his forehead and found it warm, but it's wasn't necessarily from fever. It could be very well from the pain. Then he pushed Kwangmin hand that was still rubbing his twin stomach gently.

Youngmin whimpered slightly at his loss of Kwangmin touch and the others two smiled slightly.

"Sorry for that Youngmin-ah", Jungmin said than pressed gently on the boy stomach starting from below the navel.

Youngmin only tensed a little and Jungmin sighed in relief as he found out that the pain wasn't coming from there. Then he began to press different parts of of his stomach and then stopping when he heard the older twin gasping and whimpering.

"Well the good part is that it's doesn't have appendix or other worse problem. It's just cramp pain. That unfortunately is very painfully. I'm to the kitchen."

Kwangmin looked at Jungmin as he left the room then he returned his attention back to his twin and began to brush his hair and rub his stomach again.

After 15 minutes Jungmin returned with two items.

"What are them hyung?" Kwangmin asked.

"Ginger tea and a hot bottle covered in a towel. Can you lift Youngmin for me?"

"Sure. Sorry if it's hurts", he said as he lifted him in sitting position. Youngmin whimpering as the pain gived him a hard kick.

Jungmin tied the towel with the bottle inside him around Youngmin making sure that the hot bottle is on his stomach then he gived him the tea cup.

"The tea and hot bottle will make the stomachache to pass. Make sure that you drink all the tea before going back to sleep."

"Thank you hyung", Youngmin said.

"Your welcome", he said as he ruffled his hair. Than he returned to his bed going back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"You should go back to sleep too Kwangminie?"

"I'm ok. I will stay with you."

"You don't need. I will drink the tea then return back to sleep."

Kwangmin though for a minute then said."Fine. But if something is wrong don't hesitate to wake me up. OK?"

"Mhm", he said drinking the tea.

Kwangmin laid in the bed and closed his eyes falling asleep after a few minutes.

Youngmin finished the tea then put the cup down on the floor and laid back in the bed snuggling close to his brother. The pain was still there but not as bad as when he woke up. He smiled and closed his eyes great full to have such great persons beside his twin in the band, willing to take care of him. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he waked up Youngmin found out that his twin wasn't beside him anymore. He raised in sitting position slowly and took his phone from the bedside table and saw that it's was 12. He really slept that much?

He was glad that his stomachache was almost gone. He's still pain him but it's wasn't that bad and it's also can be very well from hunger. He didn't eat anything yesterday.

He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. On the table was a note and when he took it he saw that it's was from Donghyun.

_Youngmin,_

_Kwangmin and Jungmin told me in the morning that you get a bad stomachache early in the morning and I maked you some toast and chamomile tea and let them in the microwave to be warm. You can eat the toast plain or with some yogurt. Me and the others will be home late today so if you have any problems don't hesitate to call us or message us._

_Donghyun._

Youngmin smiled than threw the note in the trash can. He opened the microwave and took the plate with toast and the tea and put them in a tray. Then he opened the fridge and took some yogurt and put it too on the plate. He took the tray and walked in the living room where he sit on the couch and opened the TV.

 The Boyfriend except Youngmin were in the dress room changing for they're photoshot. Normally they wouldn't be here but at home with Youngmin. But they're manager said that it's very important to attend the photoshot. They know that that Kwangmin was the most affected of this. The normally second youngest will be cheerful and will have happily chat with Minwoo or the others but from the time they left home and now, he was silent and still. His mind somewhere else. Or to someone else. More precisely to his twin.

Donghyun sighed and get up from the chair. Approaching the younger twin he put a hand on his shoulder, making the younger to flinch slightly, being take it from his thoughts.

Kwangmin turned his head and looked at the leader.

"Are you ok Kwangmin-ah?"

"Yeah. Just worried."

"We all are. But I promise that we will finish fast and go home."

"Kwangmin you can take my place", Hyunseong said approaching the twin and leader." I should suppose to go first but you can go instead of me than you can come here and chat with your brother through the message or call him. How does it sound?"

"Thank you hyung," he said hugging the older.

"No problem.

Like he said when the manager comed to take them, Kwangmin was the first that he got his photo done than he returned to dress room and took his phone out, calling his brother.

Youngmin has finished his food and put the plate in the sink than he returned in the living room sitting on the sofa in front of the TV.

30 minutes later he heard his phone ringing and when he took him he saw that it's was his twin. He answered.

"Hey Kwangmin."

_"Youngmin-hyung how are you?"_

"I'm better than yesterday Kwangminie. I still have a little of stomachache and feel weak but that's all. What about you. How are you?"

_"I'm fine. I'm not the one who's sick but I'm worried. We aren't supposed to leave today but the manager said that's is importantly."_

"What are you doing more exactly?"

_"We've got photoshots till 14:00 then we have an interview at 15:00 until 18:00."_

"I see. Sorry for not being there with you."

_"It's ok. You should focus on recovery. The manager said that you could make the photos when you felling better."_

After they chatted a little more they hung up with the promise that Youngmin will call if he got sick again.

Kwangmin put his phone in his pocket with a small smile happy that his twin was felling better.

" Hyung? "said Minwoo entering the dressing room.

" What's wrong Minwoo-ah? Do you finish your shot? "

" No. It's Donghyun-hyung turn. I comed to apologize. "

" Apologies? For what? "

" I knew that something was wrong with Youngmin-hyung from the time he get the headache at the vocal practices but I said nothing. "

" It's not your fault. If is someone fault than it's mine because I started an stupid argument with Youngmin and I didn't forgive him for it. Because of that my twin didn't trust me to tell me that he was feeling sick afraid than I wouldn't care."

" But it's not true. "

" Exactly. If he could have comed to me then I wouldn't have let him come to the practice. "

" But it's ok now. Right? "

" Mhm. He said that he still have a little stomachache and he was feeling weak but that's all. "

" I'm glad. "

" Me too. Now let's go back to the others. "

Minwoo smiled and nodded, and Kwangmin threw an arm around the maknae shoulders and together they returned to the others.

Youngmin was watching at a movie that he found it when he was changing the channels when he felt nauseated. He tried to change his position, but in vain. Then he felt like he's gonna be sick and rushed to the bathroom. There he kneeled and began to threw up what he eaten. After he finished he flushed the toilet and cleaned his mouth.

He decided to not call his brother as he wasn't feeling nauseated anymore but changed his mind when he arrived back in the living room and he was feeling dizzy and light headed.

Kwangmin was on the phone waiting for Minwoo to finish his shot when he saw that his brother was calling him. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that he told his brother to call him if he was feeling sick again. With shaking finger he answered the call.

"Hello."

Nothing. Then. THUD.

"YOUNGMIN!!!", he screamed as he heard an thud from the other side of the call. 


	6. Chapter 6

The others turned sharply at the younger twin scream and rushed beside him.

"What's wrong Kwangmin?" Hyunseong asked.

"Youngmin called me but when I answered I heard a noise and now he doesn't answer. I think he collapsed", he said with shaking voice. All his body was shaking. Afraid that something bad happened with his twin

"You can leave",they're manager said approaching the boys. "You boys go home and I will call the radio and I will tell them that you will not come anymore because of family problems."

"Thank you manager-hyung", Donghyun said.

 The boys rushed out of the company not bothering to change in something more comfortable and jumped in the car. Donghyun started the car and he would have driven faster than normal if not for Hyunseong hand on his shoulder.

Kwangmin was beside the door an hand on the knob ready to open the cat when they arrive. The only source of comfort being Jungmin hand on his shoulder.

 Finally they arrived home, and Kwangmin opened the car door bolting outside and rushing in the house. When he entered he saw his twin on the floor beside the couch.

"Youngmin!!"he shouted as he kneeled beside him and tried to shake him awake. But in vain.

By then the others entered in the living room too and kneeled beside the twins.

" Ambulance?"asked Minwoo.

Jungmin put a hand on Youngmin forehead then shook his head.

" He doesn't have a fever and if we call the operator will said that is just asleep not unconscious. "

" But what if we told them that is sick? "

" Without a fever we don't have a prof. We will wait and see what's wrong. Then we will take him to the hospital if it will need. "

Kwangmin took his twin in his arms and put him in his bed then he laid beside him waiting.

 Later when he woke up Youngmin realized that his bed and Kwangmin were glued together and that Kwangmin was glued to him. Kwangmin was holding him in his arms. Also he could see Minwoo behind his twin, Jungmin behind him and Donghyun at the foot of the bed laying on they're legs.

He tried to remember what happened and how he arrived here. The he remembered. He was watching at an movie when he felt nauseated. After he threw up he called his brother when he started feeling dizzy and light headed. Then nothing. He probably passed out and when the members comed one of them brought him in his room.

He tried to get up from the bed without waking the others but with no luck. Immediately he started to move out of his twin arms, his movements woke him up.

"Youngmin-hyung you are awake", he said happily.

Youngmin make him sign to be quite then he manged to get up from the bed without waking the others, Kwangmin following suit.

The twins left the bedroom and walked in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Kwangmin asked.

"Weak", was Youngmin only answer.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Youngmin nodded and told his twin everything.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"What? No. I'm fine. I was feeling light headed and dizzy. That's why I collapsed. But know I'm just weak. That's all. I'm not even nauseated anymore and I don't have any stomachache either."

"You are telling the truth 100%?"

"Of course. Come on now. You know that we could easily find out if you one of us is lying when we talk face to face."

"You right."

After that they spent the evening eating and watching TV. In the end they falled asleep on the couch. And the next morning the others founded there and Donghyun covered them with a blanket.

True to his words when he woked up he wasn't feeling sick or weak anymore but the members still maked him to stay home another day and they stayed with him.

Yeah, he was glad to have band members like them.

**END!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's was all guys. The end of the story. Don't forget to check on my other story too with GD.  
> The next victim of my imagination will be Seungyoon from Winner.  
> P. S:Sorry for the crapy ending.


End file.
